Heriditary
by Princess Kara
Summary: Well, this is once again another parter. This story refers to HELP!!!! Blademon read as well, there's something for you. Well, I hope you like it. The Twins find out what really happened to their parents. Please R&R and no Flames. I hope you like th
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any F:TTD characters, *sighs* I wish I did though. But I do own Felicia and Aaron and other characters that you have never heard of ^_^.   
  
Authors notes: I wrote this because it's almost Halloween (it's about vampires). This is the story referring to "Help!!!!". Remember that one, well I finally have it finished, but it is in parts, sorry it taking so long. Before you start I want to say that the characters personalities are totally different in the story than in the TV series. I would like to thank all of you, who gave me some great ideas, so I used them all :p. You are all such kind and wonderful people. This story takes place before the mega stamp series. I hope you like this story, and not find it stupid or anything. Well, I hope you enjoy reading this one. On with the story!  
  
  
HERIDITARY PART 1  
  
(Eight years ago)  
  
The two children played out in the field as the cold fall air blew leaves off of the trees. They each picked up a pile of leaves and chunked them at each other. They laughed hysterically, as leaves landed all around them.   
  
Young Bernard "Bernie" Goodman watched as the two children played with each other, laughing, having fun like children were suppose to. Their parents were supposed to return home that afternoon. The fun and laughing was soon to end when Bernie received a phone call that made him wish he had never picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello," he spoke unaware of whom was on the phone.  
  
"Yes, may I speak to Bernard Goodman?" The lady on the other end spoke.  
  
"This is he, how may I help you?" Bernie asked.  
  
"I am Lindsey Speegle, of the police department, I'm terribly sorry to say this, but there has been a terrible accident, the plane that your sister and brother-in-law, Felicia and Aaron, were on has crashed."  
  
"Oh my god? Are they okay? Where are they? Was anybody else killed on the plane?" the questions just poured out of his mouth.  
  
"Sir, the pilot was killed, it was some strange phenomenon, his body was drained of blood, but Felicia and Aaron are missing, we have officers looking around the crash site for their bodies. And there were reports of other people on the plane as well, but they are missing also"  
  
"Please find them," Bernie begged with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Bernard, we're doing everything we possibly can, we have numerous officers looking."  
  
"Where did they crash? I'm coming up there!" Bernie said.  
  
"Listen, Bernard," Lindsey spoke, her voice soft and kind, "We need you to stay where you are, Felicia and Aaron had kids and we need you to stay where you are and look after them. Once we recover the bodies, we'll give you a call at once."  
  
"Please," Bernie begged, "This is my sister, I want to help find her."  
  
"I know how you feel, Bernard," Lindsey spoke, her voice cracking as she too began to cry.  
  
"NO, you don't know how I feel, you have never lost a loved one that was this close to you!" Bernard yelled.  
  
"I know all to well how you feel," Lindsey spoke, breaking in tears, "I lost my husband in a car crash, now will you please listen to me and do as I say. You need to stay at home with those children and explain to them what had happened. You're the only one that can explain it to them in a way that they'll understand. You're their only family now, Bernard, stay with them."  
  
"Okay," Bernie said, even though he wanted to go and find his sister.  
  
"Thank you, we will give you a call as soon as something comes up, and I am very sorry for every thing," She spoke softly, then she hung up.  
  
Bernie slammed the phone down due to anger and sadness. He looked out the window, although his vision was blurry from tears, he could still see what the two children were doing. It had started to flurry and the kids were bouncing around catching snowflakes on their tongues. He buried his head in his hands and began to cry uncontrollably. "Why did this have to happen to them. They're only seven years old; they don't need stuff like this to happen to them. Why did it have to happen to them?"  
  
"Why did what have to happen?" A little girls' voice spoke.  
  
Bernie raised his head and looked at the pink haired child. She was so innocent. Next to her was her twin brother. "Sara. Tony. I need to talk to you two." He tried to straighten his voice.   
  
"What about, Uncle Bernie?" Tony asked. "What ever happened, it was Sara's fault."  
  
Sara shot an angry look at her younger brother. "Was not!"  
  
"Was too!" Tony shot back at her.  
  
"Was n…"  
  
"Listen you two," Bernie yelled, he began walking to the couch. The kids followed him. "Now, I want you to listen closely, I know this may come to a shock, but please understand. "Your parents won't be coming home."  
  
The kid's face turned from a smile to a frown.   
  
Tears began running down his cheeks. He grabbed his head and broke into tears. Young Sara got up and walked to her uncle. Bernie looked up; his tear-streaked face got the children worrying. 'She resembles her mother,' he thought to himself, he then looked at Tony 'he resembles his father.' Bernie began to cry again. "Why did this have to happen?!"  
  
"Why did what have to happen?" Tony asked.  
  
"Your mother and father's plane had crashed, nobody has found their bodies yet," Bernie explained.  
  
Each of the kids' hearts dropped to their knees. "NOOO, this can't be. Mommy…Daddy." They both began to cry.  
  
"I want my mommy and daddy!" Sara cried. "Please, tell me that you're kidding."  
  
Bernie held his head down low. "I wish I was," he softly spoke.  
  
"No," Sara ran to her room. Tony followed her. The next thing that was heard was the sound of two doors slamming.   
  
Bernie looked in the direction of the kid's rooms. 'Why did this have to happen to them?"  
  
  
(Eight years later)  
  
Flint, Sara, and Tony were in the year 1896, in Transylvania looking for a time shifter named Batty. Next to Uglynator, she was the second most feared time shifter. She had powers that can drain a person's energy with out touching the victim. If Petra gets a hold of her then she would surely win the fight for the time shifters. Batty looks like a cute little bat with big blue eyes and big pointy ears. She looks perfectly harmless. When petra stamped or even in her master form, she looks like a human girl with fangs, needless to say she's a vampire.   
  
"I don't understand this, why did we have to come to this place again?" Sara asked, "We've already been here once."  
  
"Yeah, but in a different time," Pterri said, "That's when we went here to get Bindi from Count Dracula."  
  
"But now we are sent here to retrieve a vampire time shifter and we don't even know that she is going to like us." Sara cried.   
  
"Why, are we scared, Sara," Tony said, teasing her.  
  
"In a matter of speaking, yes," Sara cried. "I don't have a very good feeling about this place."  
  
"Hey, look!" Flint cried, "There she is." He pointed to the sky as a single bat flew across the moon. Then she started to fly in circles and then landed in the little group.   
  
"Who are you?" she hissed.  
  
Flint retained his once again cheerful tone. "We're time detectives, we're here to take you to our time so you can be safe from certain people."  
  
"What if I don't want to go?" Batty asked. "I can keep myself safe from "certain people"," she made the little quote quote motions with her black fingers. Then she looked at Sara. She walked up to Sara then flew up to her face.   
  
Sara's face held a worried look. She didn't know what Batty might do to her. Since she is the second feared time shifter, she was a little frightened.   
  
"Don't worry, child, I won't hurt you. You have special powers, girl. You mother had these same powers, that's why her fate ended like it did," Batty said. She turned and looked at Tony. "You have powers too, boy, but not as strong as young Sara does.  
  
"H-how do you know my name, and how do you know what happened to our mother?" Sara asked.   
  
"I was one of the people who helped get your mother and father. I killed the pilot. Your mother knew what was going on, but she had no time to react, we killed her and your father before they could prevent anything from happening. Her blood was like we had never tasted before. She gave us powers that could last us thousands of years. We expect yours to be much better. And the most shocking thing is that he was the one that helped us kill your family," Batty pointed a tree that was behind Sara.  
  
Sara turned around and saw Merlock leaning against a tree. Bindi was beside him. His eyes were narrowed on Batty.  
  
"So nice to see you again, Merlock," Batty spoke. "I see that you have changed your ways."  
  
"I have, Batty, and I will make sure that you won't lay a finger upon them," Merlock spoke with a tone in his voice that no one had never heard of.   
  
"You will do nothing to stop me," Batty said. "Lightning drain!" Everyone began to glow a bright white colour, and then they fell to the ground. "Now, my plan will work perfectly. Batty shape shift too…Batty-master.   
  
  
  
Well, that was part one. Did you like it? I hope you did. I don't think it's all that good. Well if you like the story then I'll continue on with part two. Please R&R and please no flames. I tried my hardest to make it good. For all you Merlara (Merlock + Sara) freaks out there, I'm a bigger one than you are, so there nye, no really, this story is going to have some of their romance, but later.   
  
BLADEMON: I'm sorry for not posting on the forum site. I have some questions ^_^. Which part of the forum and I suppose to post, there are two different parts to the Flint section. Is that where I am suppose to go and which one. I have to have an account there don't I. I'm sorry to bug you with these questions, but I don't know how to post there.  
  
Well, please R&R me about this story and tell me if you like it. I should be getting the story Otherkin done real soon. That about sums it.   
  
~*~Princess Kara~*~  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: You know what I don't own and what I do own.  
  
AN: Hey, I am so glad that you like my story. You are all such kind and wonderful people. You make horrible day seem wonderful. I wish you the best.   
  
On the first part, I hope that I didn't make anyone mad when I wrote that I was more of a Merlock lover than you were, I was just joking. If I did I am terribly sorry *holds head down at the thought of making anyone mad* Well, I hope that you like part 2. R&R please.  
  
Heeeeerrrrrreeeeee'sssss part 2. I hope you like I as much as the first one. ^_^   
  
  
HERIDITARY PART 2  
  
(Tony's P.O.V.)-Point of view  
  
I began to drift back to consciousness, I knew I wasn't where I wanted to be. It took a lot of courage just to open my eyes. I didn't know what to expect to see. I felt cold and I couldn't feel my hands and feet.   
  
"Sara? Flint? Merlock?" I said. There was no answer. I finally opened my eyes. To my surprise nobody was with me. Then I saw her. A girl with blond curly locks that reached just below her shoulders walked up to me. She had beautiful blue eyes that could penetrate through anyone's soul. She had long slender fangs that hung out of her beautifully shaped lips. She wore a long beautiful Victorian-like dress. "Wh-who are you?"  
  
"Aw, you don't remember little old me?" the girl spoke in a voice that seemed all too familiar.  
  
"No, I don't, now where's my sister and the others?"  
  
"They're safe for now, but not for long," she spoke. Her voice was becoming harsh.   
  
Then it hit me. "Batty?"  
  
"Yes, it is I, in my master form." She spoke.  
  
"Where are we?" I screamed. I tried to move my hands, but I couldn't. I looked up at them. They were strapped above my head to a table. My feet were strapped below me. "Let me go! Let us all go!"  
  
"Hmm, let me think about that…no. I have plans for you." She spoke with a smile on her face that represented evil.  
  
"What, drain us so that you can live forever?"   
  
"All in good timing, cutie," Batty spoke. "You see, not only will you two enable us to live forever, but you can give us powers that'll help us take over the world."  
  
"Oh great, another 'take over the world scheme', " I rolled my eyes, "Don't you know that that's old, it'll never work. You don't watch much TV do you?"  
  
Batty's face held a look of confusion. "What's TV?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Oh geez, you're telling me that you don't know what a TV is?" I felt like breaking into laughter.   
  
"What's wrong with that? I am from the nineteenth century, and I have never heard of such a device." She squealed.  
  
"You should have, you did go in the future and kill our parents, there are TV's everywhere."  
  
"Well, I didn't pay attention to anything, I was hungry and I wanted to get the powers that your parents posses." She said.  
  
"Do you vampires always think with you stomach?"  
  
"Watch it, brother, I can kill you right this minute if I wanted to." Batty screamed. She grabbed a key off the wall and began to unlock the cuffs that were around my wrists and ankles. "Now come with me." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into darkness.  
  
  
(Merlocks P.O.V.)  
  
When I awoke, I awoke to something I never wanted to hear. A girl was crying. I looked over to my right and saw Sara in the corner, crying. I stood up and walked to her. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Sara, please tell me, what's the matter?"  
  
"Get away from me, Merlock!" She cried. "I hate you and I never want to see you again, ever."  
  
I back up in shock at what she just said. "Sara, what did I do?"  
  
Sara looked at me with a tear-streaked face. "You killed my parents, you jerk! What do you mean 'what did I do'? Because of you, I have no family!"  
  
"Listen," I yelled, I was getting mad because she called me a jerk, "It was against my wishes to do this. I never wanted to hurt anybody. Please, I didn't want any of this to happen. They had me under a spell. I couldn't control this kind of power." Sara just stared at me, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. But, I will never hurt you Sara, you are to dear to me." Her crying quit as knelt down in front of her.   
  
"I'm sorry for calling you a jerk," she said. "I was just angry. Then she turned and looked around. We were inside a little room. There was a big iron door on one of the walls. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"I don't know, but I hope that they are okay," I said.  
  
Then Sara looked up at me. "Merlock, what kind of powers do I posses?"  
  
"Y'know, I have never been able to figure that out. But what ever happens to I'll always be there to protect you." I put a finger under her chin.  
  
(Sara's P.O.V.)   
  
Merlock stood over me. His face was so handsome in the dim light. He gently put a finger under my chin. He started to bend slowly towards my face. I knew what he was fixing to do. I moved my head toward his. We were so close, but then someone slammed open the door. I knew these people from somewhere. The man and woman had fangs hanging from their mouths. They walked to Merlock and me. The woman held Merlock down while the man grabbed me. He was too strong.   
  
"Merlock, help!"   
  
"Sara!" I heard Merlock scream. He was trying to break out of the woman's grasp.  
  
The woman let go of him and locked him into the room again. All I could hear was Merlock screaming my name and banging on the door.   
  
  
Okay, that was part 2. I wasn't that good was it? I'm kind of in a hurry I have to go to work in a couple of hours. Well, next story, Flint and the others will be in it. Well also find out who those people were that took Sara off. Sorry, about not letting Merlock and Sara kiss, I will make up for it later on. Well, the story Otherkin will be posted tonight. Anyway, please don't flame me, I was kind of in a hurry, please excuse the grammar mistakes on parts 1 and 2. Blademon, I think I posted something on the forum section, did you get it? Well, please R&R and no flames. The next part will be longer and better.   
  
~*~Princess Kara~*~  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own F:TTD blah blah blah, but I do own the characters that you have never heard of.  
  
AN: *Shrills excitedly* I am so happy you like part two. I can't believe it, the one that I thought people wouldn't like loved it. YEA!!! ^_^. Well, here's part three, and I hope you like it as much as parts 1-2. Here goes nothing.  
  
  
HERIDITARY PART 3  
  
(Flint's P.O.V.)   
  
"Let…me…out…of…here!" I screamed as I hit the iron door with my father. I stopped and looked at the door. Not a dent was in it.   
  
"Hmm, didn't even phase it did it, son?" I heard my father, Rocky Hammerhead, say.  
  
"No!" I was getting pretty mad.   
  
"Here let's try this," my dad suggested. In my hands he grew about ten times bigger than he was. I took a huge swing at the door. It jarred me a lot. I once again looked at the door. There was still no dent in it. My dad shrunk down to his normal size. Then I felt a sharp run through my body. I fell to my knees as I dropped my dad. I noticed Pterri and   
Get-a-long running towards me.   
  
"What's wrong, Flint?" Get-a-long asked.  
  
"I…I'm so hungry," I said through clenched teeth.  
  
(Rocky's P.O.V.)  
  
"There he was, my son, in a tremendous amount of pain, and there was nothing that we could do. He was lying in the middle of the floor, writhing in agony, and all I could do was sit here and watch. Get-a-long and Pterri were trying to help stop his pain, but they couldn't do anything. My son was in pain because he was hungry. These people had us lock tight and we couldn't get out. I can't stand to see my son like this." So I once again heaved at the door. Luckily I was stone and I couldn't feel much pain. I carried on like this for a while, but nothing seemed to work. I stopped to rest a few minutes and looked at Flint. He was on the ground, barely making a sound. He was so weak. Oh, what can I do? I can't stand this. I took another huge swing at the door.  
  
(Sara's P.O.V.)  
  
The two people carried me through the dark halls.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked. "Dang you, let me go!"   
  
I looked up at the man and woman. They looked awfully familiar. But who were they, I couldn't tell. The man was tall; he had brown hair and blue eyes. Then I looked at the woman she had hair that was as red as fire, she was shorter than the man was, her eyes were also blue. But both of their eyes held evil looks and long, slender fangs hung from their mouths.  
  
'Who were they?' I can't tell who they were.  
  
Then finally we walked into an open room. I saw Tony with a blond haired girl. He seemed okay at the time. But where were we? Where's Flint and the others why have they taken us here?  
  
(Tony's P.O.V.)  
  
There she was, Sara, I was so scared I thought they had killed her. But, why have they taken us in here? Batty pulled me into the center of the room while the man and woman (who looked all too familiar to me) took Sara into the center of the room also. As I stood there I looked around and saw several glowing red eyes. I looked up. The full moon was shining through a hole in the roof. Finally the owners of the eyes were visible in the pale moonlight. They were vampires standing in a circle around us. Who were they and what did they want with us?  
  
(Regular P.O.V.)  
  
"Now it is time," Batty spoke. "The Goodman twins have matured to the age to reveal their powers, especially young Sara."   
  
The man and woman pushed Sara to the center of the moonlit circle. The pale light washed over her.  
  
"What are you doing to her?" Tony asked. "Let my sister go."  
  
No one seemed to hear Tony's pleas. They just stared as Sara's body began to glow white, but not from the moonlight. She began to cry quietly. She fell to the ground.   
  
(Merlock's P.O.V.)  
  
"What am I going to do?" I sat in front of the door, tears streaming down my eyes. "She was actually loving me. Why did this have to happen to us? Oh Sara, I'm so terribly sorry. "  
  
Then something started to bang hard against the door. I didn't know what it was. I jumped away from the door; I was a little scared. Then the door fell to the floor. Behind it were Rocky, Pterri , Get-a-long, and Flint, which was rested upon his father. He didn't look to well.  
  
"Come on," Rocky shouted. "We have to save Sara and Tony."  
  
We all started to run not knowing where Tony or lovely Sara was.   
  
(Regular P.O.V.)  
  
Sara sat on her knees, washed in light. Then she stood up and floated off the ground. The wind began blowing. She opened her eyes. They weren't a beautiful blue colour, but a deep purple. She glared at the man and woman who brought her into the room.   
  
"Mother…father." Her voice seemed to echo across the room.  
  
  
Well, that was part three. Did you like it? I hope you did. If you did, then I'll continue with part 4 and 5. I'm sooo happy that you like it. I thank you for giving me such great reviews. They made my days. I do think I could've done better on Batty's name, don't you think so? Aw well, too late now ^_^. I have another question. What does Kawaii mean? Does it mean sweet or something? ^_^. Well, please R&R and tell me if this story was good. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
~*~Princess Kara~*~   



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: You all know what I own and what I don't.  
  
Authors Notes: Wow! I can't believe it that you like these stories. I'm so shocked. I really hope you like this one as well. I had a dream last night and it helped me with this. A word of warning I did use one cuss word. It's not bad. I just warned you. It fitted so well in the story. Well here goes part 4. I hope you like it. There is one thing that I failed to mention in part 3. The vampires were not blue, but white. It didn't come across me until I posted it. DOH! Now, here's part 4. ENJOY!  
  
  
HEREDITARY PART 4  
  
(Tony's P.O.V.)  
  
I stared at the man and woman who Sara claimed to be our parents.  
  
"How can they be our parents. Our mother and father are dead." I looked at Sara. She was different. The wind started to blow. The white light disappeared from her body. Then I looked into her eyes. They were different. They were purple, but why were they purple?  
  
"So you finally show your powers. But why don't you show them all?" I heard Batty say. The wind died down as Sara floated to the ground. "Oh, now this is getting interesting." Batty snapped her fingers and some of the vampires around us ran toward Sara. They stopped in front of her. Then attacked.  
  
Sara swiftly dodged the attacks, but one of them reached around and grabbed her by the hair and held her tight.  
  
"Sara!" I yelled as I watched him dive towards her neck. I tried to get out of Batty's grasped, but she held on to me tighter.  
  
"She hasn't failed yet, watch. This is exactly what your mother did before she died." Batty said.   
  
As I watched Sara, something strange happened. A beam of light shot from her hands and struck the vampire. He fell back, but he wasn't dead. Then several more vampires joined in on the action. Sara threw her hands over her head. A big ball of energy formed between her hands. It grew the size of a basketball. It then flew from between her hands and struck every vampire around her. They fell to the ground along with Sara.   
  
"SARA! What's happening to her?!" I screamed as I tried to jerk free from Batty's grasp. She held me tighter. The man and woman were approaching Sara. I felt a surge of energy and anger run through my body. "Damn you, I said let me GO!!!" I was shocked by what happened next. From my hands a ball of energy formed and struck Batty. She fell back, but two vampires caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"I've underestimated you, boy. It seems that you have as much power as Sara does." Then she heaved at me. I didn't know what to do. The power I just released was caused by anger. I'm not angry any more…now I'm terrified! The next thing I knew was Batty pouncing on me.  
  
(Sara's P.O.V.)  
  
"Tony," I screamed. I watched as Batty jumped on him. All the vampires were approaching us. I understood the powers I have. They're hereditary, passed down generation to generation. I remember all too well, I was only five. My mother sat down and told me what powers she had and why did we have them. She told me since I was the oldest that I would be able to control them more than Tony. We used them to protect and to fight against evil, such as this. I might've been five, but I understood everything she told me. It was just two years before the plane wreck had happened. The only flaw with using my powers was that each time I used them I got weaker. It used tremendous amount of my energy. I looked over at Tony once again. He was struggling to keep Batty away from his neck. He was loosing. I looked around and noticed our mother and father approaching me along with a few other vampires. I have just the right amount of energy left to do this. I took off between the vampires, kicking them down to the ground. It wasn't that hard to do. I ran to Tony. She had bit him. I closed my eyes; I knew what was happening even though I couldn't see it. I struck Batty off of Tony. Then a huge ball formed around his body. I opened my eyes and stared at Tony. I knew that this would be the last time I ever saw my brother. "Goodbye, Tony."   
  
(Tony's P.O.V.)  
  
I looked at Sara. Her eyes were closed as a lightning bolt flew from between her hands and struck Batty off of me. Then I noticed a ball forming around me. Sara had opened her eyes.   
  
"Goodbye, Tony," she whispered to me.   
  
"Goodbye, Tony?" What the heck was that supposed to mean. Then I instantly knew. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Sara, don't do this, please. I don't want to loose you. Besides Uncle Bernie, you're my only living relative. Please don't do this!" I begged. Then I began to get higher up. Sara's tear streaked face burned into my eyes. "Sara, don't, please!" I cried. Tears were running down my face. As I floated through the little hole in the roof I could see Sara fall to the ground. Then Batty and our parents surrounded her then attacked. "Nooo!" I yelled as I drifted away from what I saw was a huge brick castle.   
  
(Merlock's P.O.V.)-In the halls of the castle.  
  
"Where…do…you…think…they…are?" I panted while running through the halls of this strange building.   
  
"I don't know, but we can't give up. We have to keep looking. Tony and Sara's lives are depending on us," Rocky shouted trying to keep up with me.   
  
Then as we rounded a corner we saw a hall with a bunch of doors.  
  
"Uh oh," I said.  
  
"Wh…wh…what," Flint stuttered. He was way too weak to even talk. He held up his head then passed out once again.  
  
"We need to find him some food. We're going to need his help, we're going need everyone's help that we can find." I said.  
  
"Where are we going to find food in a vampires castle?" Pterri asked.  
  
"I don't know," I answered him as I opened one of the many doors. Then to our shock, was a huge table with…food.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Get-a-long asked.  
  
"I don't know, but what is real human food doing in a vampires castle?" Rocky asked. Then he nudged me in to the room. "See if the food is real. You're the only one who is capable of telling us if it's made of blood or if it's real."  
  
"Why me?" I walked to the huge table. It glittered with gold and silver plates full of food. I reached down and grabbed a leg of a huge turkey. I ripped it off. To my shock there was no blood. The turkey was fully cooked, but why. I check out a few other items of food and they weren't raw or any thing. I turned around and faced everyone else. "The food's okay."  
  
Rocky bounced up to the table and placed Flint on the top of it. I held him, shaking him to wake him up. He finally opened his eyes and saw the food. It sparkled in his eyes as he dove at it and started to devour every bit of food he could get his hand on.  
  
"Now, Flint's okay, we can now go and save Sara."  
  
(Tony's P.O.V.)  
  
I flew through the air in the ball, not knowing where I was going to land. I can't believe Sara did that to me. She should've saved herself. Why did she do that? I once again broke into an uncontrollable round of tears. She's died saving me. I will never forgive myself. God Sara, why'd you do that? Then the ball disappeared and I fell to the ground. Luckily I wasn't that high. I landed on the ground with a thud. I knew I landed on something lumpy. I thought maybe it could be a rocked or something, but the uncontrollable female squeals told me other wise. I rolled over and I saw that I landed on Bindi. She was okay, but she wasn't happy with the fact that I landed on top of her and not Merlock.  
  
"Where's my Merlie?" that was the first thing that she said to me.   
  
"He's trapped. Trapped in a castle beyond those trees. Along with Flint, Rocky, Get-a-long, Pterri, and…and Sara," my eyes began to water with tears. Then I looked at Bindi. "How come you weren't affected by Batty's power?"  
  
"I don't know. When I saw everyone fall to the ground I flew away, not knowing what to do. Ever since, I've been out here alone until you made a grand entrance and landed on top of me," she shrieked once again. Then she noticed my bleeding neck. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Batty bit me," I said. "Sara saved me, but she too met the same fate after I left. She has some kind of magical powers. When she saw that I was in trouble she threw Batty off of me and formed a ball around me and sent me out of the castle. Before I left I saw Batty and our parents attack her." I squeezed my fists together as I got angrier. "Then next time I see Batty I am going to kill her." I felt fire and rage burn in my eyes. "Sara died saving me, and her death shall be avenged." I began to walk toward where the castle was.   
  
"Wait," I heard Bindi yell behind me. She floated beside me. "I'm going with you. You are going to need all the help you can get. And I don't think that Sara is dead. In fact I promise you that Sara is still alive." Wow, for once Bindi is not being self-centered like she always is.  
  
I smiled at her. "Thanks." Then we began to approach the castle.  
  
  
Part 4 is now finished. Did you like it? Finally FF.N is fixed and I can upload some more stories once again. Anyway, I hope you like part 4. If you like it then I'll continue on with part 5. R&R and tell me what you think about the story, please no flames. Thanks to all of you told me what kawaii means, I really appreciate it. The other day a friend told me what Bishounnen (I know I spelled it wrong, sorry) means, and Merlock definitely is one. Well, I really hope you like this part, tell me you think and I'll continue on with part 5. Thanks again.  
  
~*~Princess Kara~*~   



	5. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: **a girl with long brown hair tied up in a pony tail, pink and purple eyes, and wearing a beautiful pink sparkly gown walks in** I'M BAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!   
  
**Audience gasps**   
  
I am so sorry that is has taken soooooooooooo long for me to do anything…I lost connection with FF.N...well, I got it back…as you can see…  
  
**Reaches off stage and grabs something**  
  
I am going to ask you something…would you like to see in this Hereditary series more of THIS **pulls Dark Merlock on stage**  
  
**All the girls are in awe**  
  
I really want to know because I need an idea for El numero 6 and he is part of it…  
  
**All the girls start to trample to the stage**  
  
**Kara and Dark Merlock** EEP!!!!  
  
Well here is part 5 I hope you like it…I won't go to the disclaimer cause you know what I own and what I don't…. enjoy part 5…^_^  
  
**Dark Merlock picks Kara up in his arms and jumps out the window and   
lands safely on the ground and runs off**  
  
**Girls** CRAP!!!!!  
  
:P  
  
  
HEREDITARY PART 5  
  
(Merlock's P.O.V.)  
  
"Sara, please be all right," I said while running through the halls of the castle alone. We all decided to split up, but I went alone. I didn't want anything to happen to anyone else if I ran into the vampires. I knew I would run into them, I just had that feeling. I remember this castle, this is what happened when we…when I killed Sara's mother…I know where the vampires are.   
  
I walked up to a huge wooden door. 'They are beyond this door,' I thought to myself.   
  
I am nervous to see what has happened. I can hear faint mumblings coming from the room, but nothing real big. I can't tell if Sara and Tony are there. I decided to take a chance and slowly open the door. I peered inside and saw all the vampires huddled up in the center of the room. They looked as if they were fighting over something. I knew what has happened…I didn't want it to be true…I felt my heart drop and tears fill my eyes…one warm tear drop slid down my cheeks.  
  
I could do nothing! I stepped into the room and hid behind a rock statue and waited for the perfect time. The vampires left the room and revealed only Batty and Tony's and Sara's parents. Then I saw her…the worst sight that I never wanted to see…it was Sara…on the ground. She lay lifeless on the ground. Her body has paled to the worst of color. I wanted to jump up and grab her away from them, but I couldn't. I had to wait and see and plan out what to do next. I saw Batty pick her up and place her in the hands of a huge stone statue.  
  
"Tonight the rest of the prophecy will happen," Batty spoke.  
  
'Prophecy? I had never heard of this.' I kept listening on.  
  
Batty spoke: "When the blood of the mortal twins are in the veins of the chosen ones, only then the world will be shrouded in darkness. Days will become night and the world of vampires will reign terror amongst the living. The moon high above will glimmer across two lovers to reveal the evilest of demons. Blood is the creator and blood will be the destroyer. Only blood will be able to save the evil from himself. The power of the twins will live in the chosen vampires as the brother and sister will slowly die."  
  
I sat there, after hearing this, in a total state of shock. Tony and Sara are part of this prophecy. But…where is Tony? I looked around and saw no sign of him. I hope he is all right. I looked at Batty as she tied Sara down to the statue then leave out of another door with Felicia and Aaron. I waited to see if they would come back or send a guard to watch over Sara. Suprisingly, no one came. I jumped up and ran to the statue. Sara lay on it, barely breathing. I felt more hot tears stream down my face. She was tied to the statue…she looked so horrible. Her neck was swollen and blood dripped out of the puncture wounds. I felt my stomach tie in knots. I had to look at something else…me being a vampire, I had to fight my instincts and not suck the blood from her neck. I looked at the chain that was tied around her body. I had to get it off of her somehow…but how? I grabbed a huge lock and tried to break it. It was no use…it was too strong. I sat up to Sara and looked at her face. She seemed to be in a tremendous amount of pain even though she was unconscious. I placed my hand to her cheek and started to rub it.  
  
"Sara, please hang in there. I love you so much, I never want to lose you…please. I felt more tears run down my cheeks and hit her yellow shirt. Wet splotches from my tears appeared her shirt. I had to get her out of here. Then to my shock, she moved. She moved her head to one side revealing yet another pair of puncture wounds. I looked at her as she began to moan. She tried to move as she opened her eyes very slowly. "Sara…Sara…my dear?"  
  
She looked up at me. "M…Merlock?" She tried to move. "What happened to me?"  
  
I was fixing to answer her, but she was unconscious again. At least I know she is going to be all right now. I leaned over and grabbed my cape and ripped a piece of it off. I tied it around her neck so it would stop the bleeding. I once again tried to break the chains…it took great strengths, but it finally broke. I was a little bit happier. I put one arm under her neck and the other under her knees and picked her up. I was fixing to turn around when I heard someone step up behind me.  
  
"I knew you would be here," the girl spoke.  
  
"Leave me alone, Batty," I turned around and faced her.  
  
"I will not allow you to leave with her," She said.  
  
"You aren't going to stop me," I ran to the huge door that I came in through. Suprisingly, Batty jumped in front of me at great speeds. "Oh my God!!!"  
  
"You see, part of the prophecy has already taken place…the blood of the twins flows through the chosen one's veins…Felicia, Aaron, and I are the chosen one's. We now have greater powers than you have ever imagined. You will never defeat us. Now give me the girl and I will let you live."  
  
"No, Batty, I will never give her up," I spoke.  
  
"Fine then, let it be that way," She spoke with a cunning smile across her face. I felt the whole castle shake as the roof disappeared and the moonlight washed into the room. The night breeze blew through our hair as I stood there, holding Sara, as Batty prepared to fight me.  
  
"Tonight, you will pay for what you have done," Batty spoke, letting her fangs show.  
  
(Tony's P.O.V.)  
  
I looked up at the castle as Bindi floated behind me. The castle started to shake. One of the tower's roofs has opened up.   
  
"What is happening?" Bindi squealed.   
  
"I don't know," I answered. All I could think about was Sara. I ran up to the castle. The ground vibrated then stopped. I looked up once more and saw black lightning strike the tower that was opened.   
  
"Oh no!" Bindi shrieked.  
  
I looked at the front of the castle…there was no way to get in. There was no door or anything. The only way I could think of to get in was by the towers that were around the castle. But they were too high, I couldn't fly to get in them…or could I? I turned to Bindi.  
  
She looked at me. "What!?"   
  
"Change into Bindi-master and fly us into one of those towers," I said.  
  
She looked at me strangely. "Me fly up there with you? No way, I will…"  
  
"BINDI!!!" I interrupted her, "This is a matter between life and death, don't think of yourself!"  
  
Bindi just sat there and starred at me, she had a look of shock upon her face.  
  
"Now, please, help me…help my sister," I began to cry.  
  
"Okay," I heard her say, "I am sorry for the way I acted. BINDI SHAPESHIFT TO…BINDI-MASTER!"  
  
(Flint's P.O.V.)  
  
Ever since we separated from Merlock, we have had no luck on finding Sara or Tony. I hope he is having better luck than we are. We were lost inside a huge castle and didn't know where we were going. Then the ground started to shake. Candles burned out and pictures of weird looking men fell on to the ground and shattered. As the ground stopped shaking I blinding light flashed throughout the castle, it was followed by a defining thunderclap. Get-A-Long started to scream…she was terrified inside this castle. Pterri wasn't so happy in here either. As we ran some more, it seems like that is all we can do, we came up to a huge door. I jumped up to the knob and tried to twist it to open it. I had my father ready just in case there were vampires on the other side of the door. But the door never opened. It was locked. I think that is where the lightning strike had come from. I had my dad held above my head and I swung him at the door hitting it, it swung open to reveal a huge room with no roof. Merlock and Sara was there, they were fighting some girl…well Merlock was fighting her. Sara was in his arms not moving.  
  
(Merlock's P.O.V)  
  
I looked over my shoulder and saw Flint, Rocky, Pterri, and Get-A-Long in a door. Flint had just knocked it open. I had just dodged the lighting strike that Batty made with her new powers…powers that she has stolen from Sara.  
  
"Now, the prophecy is being fulfilled. All we wait for now is that pink time shifter and Tony," Batty spoke with laughter.  
  
"That prophecy will never happen, Batty, I won't let it," I screamed.  
  
"Who are you to stop it, you will never fight our destiny, you will soon enough forget about your girlfriend there, and all her friends. You will be the one that is going to kill her!" Batty smiled.  
  
"No…never, you are never going to get me to do that. I will fight it!"  
  
"Prophecy fulfilled!" Batty said, only where I can here it. She turned around and watched as Bindi-master and Tony appeared above one of the walls.  
  
"NO, TONY LEAVE!" I screamed at him.  
  
It was too late. As soon as Tony hit the ground, he was attacked and tied up by a vampire that was hidden in the darkness.  
  
"Now, the fun begins," Batty said with a fang filled smile.  
  
  
Well, that was the extra tremendously, long awaited part 5. Did you like it? I hope you did, I also hope I made it longer. Please R & R and tell me how you think it was. Have you ever thought of something, actually many something's, that you were going to say and can't think of them. Well that is happening now. I had something to say, but I can't remember them T_T. Well, I am so happy that I am able to get this posted ^_^. I hope you like it. Tell me if you do like it though, I waited a month to get it posted.   
  
BLADEMON: Why are they closing the Forum section down????  
  
Also tell me if you do want to see Dark Merlock again. I am seeing if he is famous and you want to see him again. Okies ^_^. Thank you all for being so nice to me, I love you all… I hope you enjoyed reading this, if you like it, I will continue with part 6. Have fun. =^-_-^= Also, please forgive the punctuation errors. Thankies again.  
  
~*~Princess Kara~*~  
  



End file.
